


Next Time

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next time, the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

"Next time we get stuck," John said through his chattering teeth. "Remind me to pick a beach planet."

"Next time?" she muttered, snuggling closer to him. 48 hours ago that maneuver would have embarrassed her, but the jumper was out of power now and their only source of warmth on this pile of rocks was each other. There weren't even trees they could use for firewood. And she was getting damned sick of the sight of the inside of the jumper. And the floor.

They had blankets piled up over their bodies and were cocooned underneath trying to preserve what heat they had. She could feel John's breath against her hair when he talked.

He didn't reply. She poked his ribs. "Next time?" she asked again.

"You don't like spending time alone with me?" he teased, though the tension in his voice marred the effect. Well, a little.

Elizabeth refrained from pointing out that his arms were wrapped around her and her face was buried in his shoulder. They were closer right now than they had ever been. And wearing every piece of clothing they had. Damn it.

The cold was affecting her brain.

She sighed. "I'd prefer if we could do it somewhere our lives weren't in danger."

There was a pause and John began to shake. Afraid he was going into shock, she risked the cold and drew away to look up at him.

His eyes were tightly shut and he was biting his lower lip. It took another long minute before she could remember what she said and why he was trying so desperately not to laugh. She rolled her eyes and burrowed back into his arms. "You're twelve."

"Sorry," he gasped out.

Out of his sight, she chuckled herself. Also his body relaxed slightly which was a relief.

"At least it warmed me up a little. You should try it."

"Being overly amused at juvenile puns?"

This time he poked her ribs. "Laughing."

She raised her head again, indignant. "I laugh."

"When?"

"So if you don't see it, it doesn't happen?" she shot back.

His face fell into a pout. It used to be more endearing before Elizabeth decided it was really his natural expression. "You're laughing with someone other than me?"

The cold was also totally affecting his brain.

"For me to know, Colonel."

He glared and Elizabeth told herself she was not at all enjoying the idea of John being jealous of her non-existent secret life where she was laughing and carousing with people who weren't him. Male people in particular.

She laid back down and mumbled, "We so need to get out of here."

John tightened his arms and his cheek rubbed against her forehead. "Next time, the beach."


End file.
